Firestar's Quest
|} Description Firestar's Quest is a novel in the Warriors series, written by Erin Hunter. The book is known as a "Super Edition"; it is twice as long as a normal Warriors book, and it is also not part of the usual six-book arcs. Chronologically, it bridges the gap between the original six-book series and ''The New Prophecy''. It is narrated from Firestar's point of view, as were the first six books, but unlike The New Prophecy. The book also reveals several plot features that were not explained in The New Prophecy, such as Longtail's loss of sight. It contains the prophecy that later became the subject of the third six-book series, ''Power of Three''. A second Super Edition, Bluestar's Prophecy, was published in 2009. There is peace at last between the warrior Clans, and Firestar is proud of the strength and unity of the cats he leads in ThunderClan. All four forest Clans are thriving, training new warriors and keeping their boundaries without conflict. But Firestar's dreams are haunted by wailing cats fleeing a terrible disaster. Firestar is faced with the hardest decision of his life. Can he really turn his back on the forest that has become his home and embark on a perilous quest to discover a dark truth – one that has been buried beyond the memory of living cats? Whatever he finds at the end of his journey, he knows that nothing can ever be the same again. Reader's Reviews 1 I read this book in-between the original series and The New Prophecy. A truly excellent book, it contained everything that was so good about the original series and more. Exciting, gripping, and interesting – I think the longer length helped the book as well. It gave away no spoilers about The New Prophecy, despite being published afterwards, so I would recommend reading it, as I did, in-between the original series and The New Prophecy. 2 Please leave your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 10+ *Reading Aloud Age: 9+ There is quite a bit of violence in the fighting scenes. The Cats believe in "StarClan" which are their the spirits of their ancestors watching over them. The cats also receive dreams and prophecies from StarClan. If you like this you might like *Other books in the Warriors series. The next books are the novels in The New Prophecy series. External links *[http://www.warriorcats.com The Warriors official website] References Navigational links ''Warriors'' Original series Into the Wild •'' ''Fire and Ice •'' ''Forest of Secrets •'' ''Rising Storm •'' ''A Dangerous Path •'' ''The Darkest Hour ''The New Prophecy'' Midnight •'' ''Moonrise •'' ''Dawn •'' ''Starlight •'' ''Twilight •'' ''Sunset ''Power of Three'' The Sight •'' ''Dark River •'' ''Outcast •'' ''Eclipse •'' ''Long Shadows •'' ''Sunrise ''Omen of the Stars'' The Fourth Apprentice •'' ''Fading Echoes •'' ''Night Whispers •'' ''The Sign of the Moon Super Editions Firestar's Quest •'' ''Bluestar's Prophecy •'' ''SkyClan's Destiny •'' ''Crookedstar's Secret Field Guides Secrets of the Clans •'' ''Cats of the Clans •'' ''Code of the Clans •'' ''Battles of the Clans •'' ''Allegiances of the Clans Manga The Rise of Scourge Graystripe series (The Lost Warrior •'' ''Warrior's Refuge •'' ''Warrior's Return) Tigerstar and Sasha series (Into the Woods •'' ''Escape from the Forest •'' ''Return to the Clans) Ravenpaw's Path (Shattered Peace •'' ''A Clan in Need •'' ''The Heart of a Warrior) '''Authors' Kate Cary • Cherith Baldry • Tui Sutherland • Victoria Holmes Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Talking Animals Category:Battles Category:Fighting Category:Age 10 Category:Cats Category:2007